El Dilema de las Flores
by Enmascarado
Summary: Naruto ha tenido un grave problema al haber provocado la ira de Sakura. Lo mejor que se le ha ocurrido es regalarle unas flores, pero al recibir la ayuda de Ino para ello, encuentra la respuesta para mas de un dilema.


**El dilema de las Flores.**

Naruto Uzumaki se rascó la cabeza algo confundido. La combinación de colores, formas, tamaños y brillos que se presentaban ante él no solo llegaban a marearlo sino que lo dejaban perplejo. Y todo por algo tan simple como comprar flores.

Ese día había comenzado como cualquier otro, después de haber desayunado lo primero que encontró en la alacena, al menos no había sido leche pasada como la ultima vez, se dirigió a entrenar junto con su equipo. La jornada con el equipo 7 igualmente había sido como cualquier otra.

Claro bajo lo que él consideraba usual, los insultos por parte de Sasuke, los gritos y regaños de Sakura y la indeferencia o risa de Kakashi dependiendo de que era lo que hacía o más bien de lo que hacía mal. Sin embargo el entrenamiento terminó realmente mal, nuevamente con respecto a lo acostumbrado, cuando en un mal movimiento había terminado encima de su compañera en una posición, por decir algo, "explicita".

El automático golpe que recibió por parte de su compañera se salió, por mucho, de los estándares de impacto que recibía, por lo cual permaneció inconsciente un rato. Para cuando recuperó la conciencia de sí mismo todos se habían ido. Supuso que ella seguía molesta, así que hizo lo primero que le llego a la mente con tal de compensarla. Comprarle unas flores.

Si bien, en un principio, la idea de comprarle un regalo floral a Sakura había parecido perfecta, ahora que se encontraba frente a frente con la necesidad de tomar una decisión ya no aparentaba ser nada sencilla la tarea. No se le había ocurrido cuantos distintos tipos de flores existían y mucho menos había pensado sobre cuales serian los gustos de su compañera de equipo.

-Ahhhh, demonios.- Dijo colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

Vio a una señora salir de la tienda cargando un gran ramo que lucia muy arreglado y se preguntó si algo de ese estilo debía regalarle a su amiga. Descartó la idea luego de un momento, tal vez a ella no le gustaría el tipo de cosas que compraban mujeres tan mayores de edad. El comentario le hizo estremecerse, no quería imaginar otro golpe por parte de Sakura.

-Oye, Naruto. ¿Necesitas ayuda?.-

El Gennin se sobresaltó y se giró en dirección al origen de la voz. Se encontró con unos ojos tan azules como los suyos mirándolo. Ino le sonreía a la vez que cargaba en sus manos con lo que parecía ser una regadera roja. La Kunoichi dejó a un lado el objeto y se quitó los guantes de jardinería que tenía puestos.

-Hola Ino. ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó Naruto aun sorprendido.

-Naruto... date cuenta de donde estas.- Respondió Ino mientras suspiraba.

Al Ninja le tomo quince segundos de incomodo silencio poder procesar mentalmente que quería decir la chica, y le tomo otros diez el recordar que estaba en la floristería Yamanaka. Se sintió algo estúpido, pero en realidad le pareció divertido que haya olvidado algo como eso.

-¡Claro!¡Tu trabajas aquí! Jejeje. Disculpa.- Afirmó el Gennin riendo.

Ino Yamanaka rodó los ojos. Sabía que el fuerte de Naruto no era usar el cerebro, pero realmente le sorprendía el nivel al cual podía llegar el Uzumaki cuando se trataba de estar distraído y aun más, ignorar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Finalmente no le tomó importancia, después de todo era un cliente en potencia, y más importante, suponía cual era la razón de que estuviera distraído y quería divertirse un poco con ello.

-¿Puedes ayudarme a escoger unas flores Ino?. No sé mucho de eso, son un regalo.- Dijo de pronto el Ninja.

-Claro, ven, acompáñame a donde tenemos los arreglos.-

La Kunoichi llevó a Naruto hasta un lado de la tienda donde se encontraban montones de flores colocadas en ramos sobre muchos recipientes, de tal manera que se veían los distintos tipos, variedades y colores por columnas ordenadas. Ino sacó uno de los ramos de algo parecido a tulipanes pero de un color morado brillante, que el portador del kyuubi no supo identificar.

-Estas son muy populares entre las chicas últimamente, si es que entiendes a lo que me refiero.- Señaló Ino a la vez que olía el ramo.

-¿Qué?¡Pero yo no dije nada de una chica!.- Exclamó sorprendido el Gennin.

-Vamos Naruto, tu y yo sabemos que es para la frente de marquesina ¿verdad?. A menos, claro, que vayas a comprarlas para mi.- Dijo Ino con un tono burlesco mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, no sería tan mala idea y luego podría llevarte a comer a Ichiraku Ramen. ¿Verdad que te gustaría eso?.- Afirmó el Ninja igualmente divertido.

-No apuestes a ello, Naruto.- Respondió la Kunoichi con el mismo toque irónico.

Ambos rieron. Ninguno de los dos había notado antes lo divertido que era el otro cuando se lo proponía, Ino nunca había pensado antes que podría llegar a tener una conversación tan agradable con Naruto, mientras que el portador del Zorro de Nueve colas a penas se creía el que estuviera bromeando con la chica.

-¿Entonces te gustan las flores?.- Dijo sin dejar de sonreir Ino.

-Claro, me las llevaré.- Señaló Naruto.

-Bien, vamos al mostrador.-

Los dos caminaron en dirección a la tras tienda hasta un escaparate, la kunoichi dejo el ramo de flores sobre este, mientras escribía rápidamente en una pequeña libreta. Se encontraba anotando el tipo de flores, su coste y algunos detalles más, pero sus pensamientos distaban de ellos.

En cierta manera Naruto la había puesto nerviosa, era curioso que nunca había imaginado al ninja como algo más que un idiota fastidioso que solo podía resultar un estorbo en sus planes de conquista con Sasuke. Pero ahora lo miraba diferente, le parecía un chico divertido, simpático incluso podría decir, y de algún modo eso le había resultado atrayente.

Naruto tampoco estaba muy concentrado.

En general no había podido hacer mucho más que sorprenderse. No tanto por el hecho de que la Kunoichi hubiera descubierto para quien eran las flores, empezaba a pensar que era muy predecible cuando se trataba de este tipo de cosas, sino por que de pronto la idea de invitar a Ino a salir, a pesa de haberlo dicho en broma, no parecía una idea tan mala, al punto de que decidió hacer algo que nunca esperó si quiera intentar.

-Oye Ino.-

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?.- Dijo la chica a la vez que levantaba la vista de la libreta.

-¿Te gustaría?.- Preguntó el Ninja mirándola a los ojos.

-Te refieres a...- Ino estaba sorprendida.

-Ir a comer conmigo a Ichiraku Ramen, ya sabes, como una cita.- Ofreció sonriendo y con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

La chica estaba nerviosa, pensaba que era por la confianza, casi la despreocupación, que había tomado Naruto para preguntarle por una cosa tan simple, pero a la vez tan complicada, nunca nadie le había pedido salir de una manera tan directa por lo cual, en realidad, no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar.

Naruto, por otro lado, era poco menos que un manojo de nervios. No sabía en que había estado pensando cuando invitó a Ino a salir, se imaginó el tremendo golpe, cachetada o patada que probablemente iba a recibir por su atrevimiento y el poco valor que le quedaba fue desvaneciéndose.

Se preguntaba por que las mujeres eran tan complicadas, por que no por una vez todo era tan sencillo como pedirle a una chica salir a comer algo, pero tuvo que aceptar la realidad, estaba en un problema mayor, posiblemente la Kunoichi se enojaría con él al punto de estrellarle cada jarrón de la tienda en su cabeza, así que solo intentó mantener la compostura.

-Esta bien, nos veremos a las ocho.- Dijo de pronto Ino a la vez que se acercaba al rostro de Naruto.

La mente del ninja no había toda vía terminado de procesar las palabras de la chica para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. La Kunoichi lo estaba besando. Sus labios se movían lentamente, incluso podría decirse que de manera tímida, sobre los suyos, a pesar de la sorpresa logró corresponder al gesto hasta que, luego de unos segundos, se separaron.

El chico estaba con la boca abierta, literal y figurativamente hablando, muchas ideas de las diferentes maneras de reprimendas por parte de Ino habían pasado por su mente, pero nunca había esperado aquello. Ino lo había besado, y toda vía no terminaba por creerlo, tenía que admitir que había sido realmente increíble, pero no acababa de comprender la razón. No pudo evitar pensar, que ella correspondía a los sentimientos tan extraños que había tenido esa mañana.

Incluso Ino no estaba muy segura de por que lo había hecho. Le parecía que, de algún modo, se había enamorado de Naruto, no hallaba otra explicación. Ahora encontraba encantador prácticamente todo en el chico, desde su exceso de confianza hasta la expresión de sorpresa que en ese momento mostraba el ninja.

-Naruto...- Exclamó la Kunoichi.

-¿Si, Ino?.- Preguntó un confundido Gennin.

-No me lleves flores... por favor.- Dijo Ino con una sonrisa.


End file.
